vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Crazy Clown
Crazy Clown (クレイヂィ・クラウン) ist ein Lied, welches von Hatsune Miku und KAITO gesungen wird. Handlung In dem Lied geht um zwei Kinder, die zuerst spielten, dann aber merkten das sie beobachtet werden. Nachdem sie gespielt hatten, gingen sie weiter, merkten aber trotzdem nicht wer sie verfolgt hat. Danach sitzt ein Mädchen vor dem Fernseher und isst einen Snack. Die zwei Kinder rennen vor dem "Etwas" weg, und stürzen sich duch eine Tür, die in eine Stadt führt. Das Mädchen, blutete plötzlich duch die Snacks. Auf einmal sieht man den verrückten Clown, der in einem Kino sitzt und einen Film schaut. Wieder wird zum Mädchen die Sicht gewächselt, die aber schon tot ist. Die beiden Kinder rennen und wollen sich zusammen tun, aber eine Glaswand trennt sie. Am Ende stellt sich herraus, dass sie Marrioneten in einer ,von den verrückten Clons , gebastelte Welt sind. Lyrics Japanisch= 坂道　転げ落ちる よく熟れた　赤い林檎 粉々に　砕けて潰れる 湖　泳ぎ廻る 死に掛けた　青い魚 泡を吐き　水に溶け逝く 面白可笑しく道化師は語る　嘘で固められた御伽噺を 狂ったようなアコルディオンの音　お腹を抱えて観客は哂う 偽りこそが本当の姿さ　真実は灰に埋もれてく 演技はいつしか当たり前になり　ピエロはひとりきりで迷子 （まだ気付かないの？振り向いてみなよ） ほら　君の後ろには（ほら　君の後ろには） ほら　君の後ろには 闇の中　笑ってる 血まみれの　クレイヂィ・クラウン 涙を流して道化師は語る　闇に葬られた国の歴史を 崩れて壊れたオルケストラには　誰一人として観客はいない 偽りこそが本当の優しさ　真実は笑顔の裏側 演技はいつしか滅茶苦茶になって　ピエロはひとりきりで叫ぶ （もう気付いたでしょ？目を開けてみなよ） ほら　君の格好は（ほら　君の格好は） ほら　君の格好は 泣きながら　笑ってる 罅割れた　鏡の中 君の姿　クレイヂィ・クラウン |-|Romaji= sakamichi korogeochiru yoku ureta akai ringo konagona ni kudakete tsubureru mizuumi oyogi mawaru shinikaketa aoi sakana awa wo haki mizu ni tokeyuku omoshiro okashiku doukeshi wa kataru uso de katamerareta otogibanashi wo kurutta youna akorudion no oto onaka wo kakaete kankyaku wa warau itsuwari koso ga hontou no sugata sa shinjitsu wa hai ni umoreteku engi wa itsushika atarimae ni nari piero wa hitorikiri de maigo (mada kizukanai no? furimuite mina yo) hora kimi no ushiro niwa (hora kimi no ushiro niwa) hora kimi no ushiro niwa yami no naka waratteru chimamire no Kureijii Kuraun namida wo nagashite doukeshi wa kataru yami ni houmurareta kuni no rekishi wo kuzurete kowareta orukesutora niwa dare hitori toshite kankyaku wa inai itsuwari koso ga hontou no yasashisa shinjitsu wa egao no uragawa engi wa itsushika mechakucha ni natte piero wa hitorikiri de sakebu (mou kizuita desho? me wo akete mina yo) hora kimi no kakkou wa (hora kimi no kakkou wa) hora kimi no kakkou wa nakinagara waratteru hibiwareta kagami no naka kimi no sugata Kureijii Kuraun |-|Englisch= A ripe red apple Rolls down the hillside And smashes into tiny bits A freshly dead blue fish Swims around the lake Spitting bubbles, then sinks into the water The clown tells a strange and fascinating fairy tale, built up with lies The frenzied sounds of the accordian, and the audience splitting their sides with laughter Deception takes the form of truth, and the truth is buried in ash This performance somehow becomes the norm, and the pierrot is lost all alone (You still haven't noticed? Just look behind you.) Look out, right behind you is... (Look out, right behind you is...) Look out, right behind you is... A blood-splattered crazy clown Smiling in the darkness With tears flowing the clown tells of a land entombed in darkness The broken orchestra has not a single member in its audience The deception becomes true kindness, and the truth hides behind the smiles The performance suddenly gets out of hand, and the pierrot screams alone (I'll bet you've realized it now. Just open your eyes.) Look there, at what you've become (Look there, at what you've become) Look there, at what you've always been... There in the cracked mirror Smiling through the tears Looks like you're the crazy clown Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Intro-P Kategorie:KAITO